Cry Wing Clan
Cry Wing Clan is the Southeast Asian Deadly Alliance and the Ancient Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Taoist Lotus Clan. Once the rebel ninja group who have brought down the regime now the vigilante ninja team fight the crime committed by the Imperial 69 and evil demons in day and night. Origins Yango Angsee Kryat was the son of the immigrant mother who have fled the war-torn country many years ago and returned to his home country in the Kingdom of Kyriamar (or Yingma). He was bringing his mother's ashes to the sacred shrine on the mountains so her soul can finally rest in peace with his unknown sister who never met him before. After placing his mother on the shrine and prayed, Yango stayed for a couple of days to learn about his heritage. Then one day, Yango was caught in the crossfire between the regime and the resistance in a marketplace. Yango was about to escape from the crossfire but he was stopped by the regime soldiers and then was rescued by the resistance fighters and taken to the hideout as the battle has finally ended. At the resistance hideout, Yango found himself with them and sees four famous resistance fighters, Karen Theippan Sanda, Fat Ye Thurein, Bo Thiha Htuh, and Wunna Sayadaw Thakin. Yango was confused for the moment and then he's clearly explained by Thakin that he's one of the political targets of the regime which the kingdom was ruled by Pagan Than Singa but with unknown reason. After the explanation, Yango agreed to help them whatever he can do but first he must be trained to become as one of them. After his training is completed in days, Yango is now ready to liberate the country from the dictatorship. Throughout every night, Yango followed Thakin's order as he has carried out his missions with and without a team behind him. They've successfully secured the monastery on the hillside, gathered the intelligence, captured the drug facility that it will turned into a medical facility, freed the tea and rice farm so that the rebels can provide some foods and drinks, and of course saving the ancient temple from being destroyed by the other rebel group whom want to restore the dark age. But during his journey, Yango encountered many bizarre moments of his life like fighting demons from caverns and forests, crazed wizard who provided a chi and that was Feng Mao, helping shady government agents who know his past, slew the evil dragon in the mountains, and got drugged by Singa's lieutenant, Rim Zhen Singa who is later known as the Red Crane Biker. After his own crazed adventures finally subsided, Yango is now focus on what matters. Yango and the rebel ninjas were making preparation for assault on Singa's palace but they were attacked by the imperial soldiers along with a squadron of demons. When Thakin is wounded, Yango is left to lead the team and repelled the attack. After the attack is repelled, Thakin tended his wounds and given the final task to Yango, a very difficult one that he must choose which rebel group he pick. But, Yango received the vision about the opposite groups and seen the dark and terrible future if one of them gained their achievement for their personal agenda. Instead choosing one group, he must remove two groups' leader before proceeding to the palace and he did it as Yango killed the cultural leader and forced the social-democratic leader out of the country, resulting the disband of the rebels and all the former members have joined Thakin's rebel group as the only force to bring the tyranny down. At night, Yango and his team have infiltrated the imperial palace outside of the capital and disabled their defenses so the rebels can enter it and then all hell broke loose as the army and the elite force were expected for them but not for Thakin as he's finally showed up with his reinforcements and the final battle has begun. During the battle, Yango is teamed up with his master and pushed them to the keep where Singa is waiting for him only and show something that he doesn't want to know. Fortunately, Yango entered the palace's keep and fought the demons in his way then reached the imperial throne room where he finally faced the imperial ruler. Before the battle starts, Yango was shown to Singa's imperial room where his mother's jewels and necklace, the same necklace he remembered when he was a child, and the shocking truth is revealed to him: Yango is the son of the late wise king who was in deep political trouble due to the failed monarchy state and who was in love with his mother who turned out to be the wife of the anti-monarchy leader, the man who murdered his unseen sister since he was baby and killed his biological father then he was killed by his mother and fled to the western world after Singa took over the country with the iron fist. Now the truth is revealed, Yango is in deeply shocked and stunned while Singa was about kill him but then suddenly, his Aura was unlocked which it blocked his attack and Yango disarmed his nemesis' sword by breaking his blade and forced his nemesis to surrender immediately. However, Singa doesn't take kindly to surrender but actually he has escaped from him by his smoke bomb before Thakin and the rebel ninjas have arrived. With Singa is out of the country, the Kingdom of Yingmar is freed from the dictatorship but the only problem is whose going to rule the kingdom and Yango found someone who can is the pro-democracy group known as the Golden Peacocks now one of the recognized legitimate governments of the High Council of Antichthon. However, Singa is still out there and now Yango and the rebel ninjas now the vigilante ninjas will fight against crime in the night in Yingmar. In 21st century, Yango and the vigilante ninjas were mentioned by eyewitnesses when they've foiled a plot allegedly carried out by the old military regime before the peaceful demonstration disrupted. That brought attention to the UN-GDI as they've located in the city of Rangoon, Burma/Myanmar. After they were visited by the UN Paranormal Division, the vigilante ninjas accepted the offer as part of the Deadly Alliance Initiative. Team Members Yango Angsee Kryat The Avian-like Golden Peacock who is the leader of the team of vigilante ninjas. Yango Angsee Kryat was a peasant came in the wrong time but in the right place when he was caught on the crossfire between the regime and the resistance so he joined the resistance because his parents was one of them but the truth was revealed that he's also the son of the fallen wise king. Now that the country is freed from the reign of terror, Yango fights against crime from the old regime and the Imperial 69. Karen Theippan Sanda The female Avian-like Golden Peacock is the medical expert and the saboteur of the team. Karen Theippan Sanda was a student from the academy for medical experiments to save lives until Singa's troopers took her work away from Karen. During the peaceful demonstration at the imperial park, she was rescued by Thakin's rebel ninjas and recruited her for becoming a member of the group. After her vigorous training, Karen will help anything she can to free the country. But after the country is liberated from Singa's reign of terror, Karen can now freely making medicine for the team and the people who need it her help. Fat Ye Thurein The obese Avian-like Golden Peacock is the handful ninja of the team. U Ye Thurein was a ordinary citizen who worked at the marketplace but in part time, he spent working on his computer and blogging about good daily life of his until Singa's troopers demolished his childhood park near his home and started his activism against the regime. But his blogging has come to an end but not for Fat as he was rescued by Thakin and the rebel ninjas and joined the group to bring down the regime by exposing their dirty secrets from Singa's commanding officers with hacking skills. After the regime is finally brought down, Fat continues to hack into criminals' databank and steal their credits and give it to the poor. Bo Thiha Htuh The muscled Avian-like Golden Peacock is the strongman of the team. Bo Thiha Htuh was a former soldier to the wise king during the political turmoil and decided to help the villagers at the mountainside. But when Singa's troopers attacked his village, Bo sprung to defend the village from them until Thakin and the rebel ninjas have arrived to help the villagers and repel their attack. After the attack was repelled, Bo joined Thakin's group to kick Singa's butt out of the country. After the country is freed from the dictatorship, Bo will fight crime in day and night. He may be the strongest but he has a heart of gold. Wunna Sayadaw Thakin The elder Avian-like Golden Peacock is the master of the vigilante ninjas. Wunna Sayadaw Thakin was one of the advisers of the wise king during the political crisis. When the king was assassinated by the rebel leader and then he was killed by Yango's mother, it was hewho helped her to escape the country before Singa took over the country with the iron fist. During his time, Thakin formed the rebel group with the teaching of saboteur and infiltrator from the Sengoku Empire and the Art of War to lead them to liberate the country until Yango has returned to his native country and taught him to be like him. After the country is liberated from Singa's reign of terror, Thakin will be his mentor anytime whenever he need it. Inspirations * Inspired from the golden peacock from the Burmese opposition party, National League of Democracy. * Inspired from Far Cry 4. Category:Database Category:Southeast Asian Deadly Alliance Category:Ancient Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Taoist Lotus Clan